A Life to Change
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: The thrilling and jaw-dropping Sequel to One Life for Another! Do not Copy please! Is now available to read!
1. Chapter 1 The Job

**Hey everyone, here it is the sequel to One Life for Another. Thank you all who saw the sneak peak and are following I apologize that it took so long. I do not own Black Butler or its characters besides my Ocs. By the way, a few years have passed so Ceil is an adult along with Elizabeth, Cindy, Prince Soma and Ryder. **

**Also to add grim reapers hybrids age differently than humans they age faster as kids but slow to a grim reaper span when they are teens. Without further ado A Life to Change enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 The Job**

"Oh, it feels so good to be back to London it's been a while hey Agni?" The white-haired servant smiled as he carried his prince's heavy bags inside the room in the inn." Yes it's been years my prince now we should hurry to Phantomhive's mansion." Agni stated tightening the bindings on his hand. The prince's eyes widened in happiness and he began jumping on the bed laughing.

Soma was now in his early thirties and yet he still remained the same spoiled rotten prince." I get to see my brother again!" he said looking at the clock and gasping." Quick Agni we must not dottle!" Soma said dusting his clothes and running out of the door. Agni laughed before following him to the carriage.

It was pitch black outside as the carriage journeyed into phantomhive's territory. The carriage entered the rusted gates and slowed until it was near the steps of the mansion. Soma and Agni stared bewildered, thick fog covered most of the area giving the residence a ghostly atmosphere. The garden was nothing but thick tangled weeds and hedges looked as if they would wither as well." What has happened to this place?" Soma questioned remembering the years when this place was so beautiful and lively." I don't know my prince but I am sure Ceil will tell you."

Suddenly the door of carriage was opened by a tall, slender man with dark brown hair, Soma screamed jumping into Agni's lap. He was wearing a suit similar to Sebastian's only there was a silver vest underneath." Excuse my intrusion gentlemen but am I clear to assume you are prince Soma and his servant?" the man asked in a thick German accent." Y-yes who are you?" the prince said stuttering." Forgive me my prince, I am Vincent Rockberg the butler of the Phantomhive family."

Agni and Soma looked at one another in confusion." If I may what happen to Sebastian?" Agni asked noticing Vincent's face turn somber." I am afraid Mr. Michaelis passed away years ago I'm sorry but my master hates for the topic to be brought into light."

The two remained silent for a moment, Soma allowing a few tears to run down his face at the loss of the butler. True, Sebastian did frighten the prince but he still cared about the man." If it is alright my master and mistress are expecting you inside." Vincent said as the pair followed him inside. The mansion was dark despite a few lamps lit in the halls but it was still gloomy.

Vincent led the pair to the main staircase." Please wait here, my mistress desires to escort you herself." He said before disappearing down another hall. Soon the two saw a young woman with long blond curls adorning her back slowly approach them from the top of the staircase.

She wore a thin black silk dress and her lips were adorned with red lipstick as she smiled brightly as if unaware of the mansion's depressing scenery. Agni narrowed his eyes, the woman looked so familiar, he kept staring until the answer hit him." Sire! It is Lady Elizabeth!" Agni announced. Soma gazed at the woman in shock this attractive and alluring noblewoman was the cute, overly obsessed with pink little girl from his past.

Upon hearing their revelation, Elizabeth embraced the two men squeezing them tightly." Oh, it's good to see you two again! Things have been so deary here but with you two here all the good memories are flooding back!" she said with excitement not noticing Agni and Soma were struggling to breath." E-Elizabeth… could… you let... go?" Soma struggled to say as Elizabeth immediately released them." I'm so sorry I don't know my own strength." She said shrugging cutely as the boys rubbed their necks while taking in the air." It's alright, my lady no need to apologize we are unharmed."

"So you married Ceil?" Soma asked." Well of course naturally we were betrothed as children, so when the time came we decided to marry. I'm sorry you couldn't attend, Ceil didn't want many people at the wedding, so we had a smaller one in the garden, before it lost its beauty disappeared." Elizabeth said remaining silent upon recalling how the garden use to be full of life.

" My lady…please tell us what happened here?" Agni pleaded waiting for Elizabeth to meet his gaze. She took a breath gazing sorrowfully between the prince and his butler." After Sebastian's death, Ceil slipped into a state of depression. He couldn't eat, sleep, or carry on with his duties as the head of the house. Day by day he grew thin and weak soon Ceil had be bedridden. The servants didn't know what else to do and the doctor had said if this continued he would-."

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face and she whimpered like a kicked puppy. The memory was just too painful. She felt a hand on her shoulder and calmed giving the prince a warm smile before continuing." The next day they sent a letter to our mansion and I arrived here to care for him as long as he needed me. When I saw Ceil, he was completely broken but I stayed with him every day and night praying for his recovering. Eventually, he did return to his duties as head of the house but I had noticed something odd with his behavior. Ceil…changed he grew frantic having panic attacks frequently sometimes Ceil would see shadows and think it was assassins come to do away with him."

"I would like to say Ceil overcame his condition but he never did. Once we were married Ceil stripped Mei-rin of her maid status forcing her to become an assassin once again. She sits most of the day and half the night watching for intruders on the roof. He moved her to the attic as well so she can be closer to her post. Finny was placed on a hard daily training regiment to keep his strength up, he is not allowed to tend to the garden anymore and Ceil uses him as a muscle.

Ceil's main cook Bard if you didn't know already was killed along with Sebastian, but I have brought from my home three of our best chefs. Although they are good at their job, they will never replace Bard."

She declared finishing her tale. Elizabeth looked at the faces of Soma and Agni they were filled with confusion, shock and outrage at the same time." This is horrible I blame whoever murdered Sebastian it's their fault my brother is this way whoever it is must pay!" the prince shouted his fist clenched in pure rage for the first time, he felt what Ceil had wanted revenge. Agni was shocked but understood how the prince was feeling and secretly he too wanted revenge for his close friend.

Similar to Ceil being a brother to his prince, Agni had confided in Sebastian and declared him a friend. They were evenly matched in every way possible so naturally Agni saw Sebastian as the brother he never had, but now he was dead. Rage fuel within him, Agni held his bandaged hand feeling it pulse with strength. He looked to his prince and bowed.

" As you wish my prince." Elizabeth's sad expression was replaced with a smile." I think it is time Ceil is waiting so follow me." She said as they walked upstairs, until they reached his office. Prince Soma moved to open the door but was forcefully pulled back by Elizabeth who knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" A voice asked nervously from the inside." Lady Phantomhive my sweet husband and company." She replied in a love-struck tone." Have you fully investigated them, can they be trusted, Elizabeth?" Ceil said from inside the office." Yes my sweet now please let us in." The door opened quickly as a tall and lean muscle-built man answered the door. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a mustache.

" Thank you Finny!" Elizabeth greeted with a smile, Finny only nodded and stepped aside allowing all three to enter. Soma and Agni stared in awe at Finny last time they saw him, he was a small, scrawny looking boy who happily spent his days tending to the garden.

Looking at him now, Finny was lean, built and was very handsome. Women would have easily been all over him, probably the reason why the former gardener never left the mansion. Finny was never good when it came it girls, he was friendly but clueless and fearful when it came to romance. The only woman he really connected with was Mei-rin but there was only a close friendship between the two servants.

"Please take a seat." Ceil quietly said as Elizabeth walked cautiously behind him and looked out the window to Mei-rin on the roof who gave a thumbs up to the woman. She nodded and closed the curtains, moving to her husband's right. Finny stood nearby on his left, eyes concentrated on their guests. Soma and Agni concentrated their on Ceil, his dark blue eyes were lifeless and dull. Their dark bags under the lids and his skin was a ghostly pale." Soma it has been a long time, how is India?" Ceil his voice was quiet, but held strong authority." It was pleasant, I was fulfilling my duties as a prince while attending to family matters. How have you been?"

The lord waved his hand in a dismissive manner." Busy, now let get to the point shall we? I called you here for a purpose, you probably know about the events that have happen with your absence from London?" The pair nodded." Good I will make my intentions clear I want revenge for the death of my butler, my cook and my peace of sanity. I can no longer happiness and peace in my home, even my marriage doesn't bring essentially comfort."

Agni noticed Elizabeth take a slow breath and turn her gaze elsewhere. Her fists silently clenching behind her back." I feel as if the ones responsible will eventually come back for me and need someone to go after them that is where you two come in."

Soma and Agni looked at each other confused." You want us to hunt down and kill the man who did it?" Agni asked. Ciel stood, flinching a bit when the floorboards creaked." No instead I want you to hunt down his children and bring them to me. Their father I will kill myself." The lord pulled out of file from his desk compartment and gave it to the prince." Inside was the photo of a little boy and girl.

Agni looked at the photo." My lord these look like children?" If there was anything the man was uncomfortable with it was kidnapping children." These are old photos, they are adults now." The servant nodded understanding Ceil probably couldn't find any adult pictures of the targets. Soma stared the photos his staying lingered on the girl for some odd reason, in a way she was quite attractive.

His gaze broke when he noticed Agni giving his prince a questioning look. Soma rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before putting the photos in his pockets." Where will we find them?" The prince asked." In the town square tomorrow night and be careful these two are not ordinary." Ceil said signaling for Finny and Elizabeth to follow him to his bed chamber.

Soma and Agni stood from their chairs." What do you mean? Soma asked. Ceil turned a shiver going his spine." They are creatures known grim reapers."


	2. Chapter 2 Brother and Sister Duo

**Ch. 2 Brother and Sister Duo**

" Oh Will is going to kill me!" Grell in panic raced down the hall, searching through every room and skillfully avoiding running into his fellow employees. After also an hour, the red reaper clasped in a heap in the middle of an almost deserted hallway. He panted, rubbing his gloved fingers through his long red mane before he heard machinery coming toward him. In an instant, Grell stood ducking in a nearby room as Ronald brought his lawnmower to a halt near the entrance of his hiding place.

"Senpai!" Ronald yelled a large smile his face. Grell frowned at his apprentice, placing his hands on his waist." Well, Ronny did you find her?" Ronald's smile faded and the red reaper growled, grabbing Ronald harshly." You're a womanizer, you should be able to locate any woman in a ten-mile radius!" Grell yelled before taking a breath to temporary sedate his temper." Forget it just find her or else you will have to deal with me!" he said baring his canines. Ronald gulped and moved quickly out of the area.

"And don't let Will find out!" Grell yelled to the younger." Don't let me find out about what?" The red reaper gulped and slowly turned to William, his eyes narrowing with a serious glare to them. Behind William stood a handsome young man who looked the same age as Ronald only his dark brown hair was neat and combed in a presentable fashion. He wore sliver glasses and a clean uniform with a tie, on it was a small pendant that was a sliver skull. Grell smiled and embraced him." Oh, my little nephew! You look so grown up and just like Andrew too!" Grell said gushing over the young man.

Ryder stiffened and looked at his uncle, a small hint of a smile on his face." Thank you uncle. I just had the suit cleaned and filed some forms that are already in your room." He stated not showing much emotion in his facial expression.

Grell sighed. After Ryder passed his high school courses in reaper school, William had personal taken the boy under his wing and now Ryder was as serious as William was. He barely showed emotion sometimes, evening with being raised in a loving household. Grell wondered if he was doing this because he wanted to follow in Undertaker's footsteps, it was great if the boy wanted to be legend but Ryder had to remember that Adrian was his step-father. Andrew was his real father and Grell knew his brother's skills were far from being legendary, but it wasn't the reaper's job to tell his beloved nephew that there was no way he could be a legend.

"Oh, so is this why there is ink on your face?" Grell said taking a handkerchief from his jacket, he gave it a lick before using it to wipe Ryder's face." Uncle yuck! Stop that unprofessional!" the boy protested squirming." Don't worry darling nephew! It's a lunch and barely anyone is in the hall!" William rubbed his temple." Grell step away from the boy, now." Grell did as he was told and William moved close to him. This made the red reaper stand back a bit." Will I'm married remember?"

The head reaper rolled his eyes before, hitting Grell with his scythe." I know, now you didn't answer my question. The reaper sighed." Alright, I can't find Cindy. I don't know what happened, one minute she was there the next she was gone!" Ryder frowned. That was a trick and Cindy had learned from their father, as Undertaker had the ability to reappear and disappear when he wanted. Which was why he always had the element of surprise on his side, Ryder mastered this technique and used it for training unlike his family who used it for their own entertainment.

Yet, it wasn't a bad thing if they did." I'll find her after all she's my responsibility." Ryder said taking off down the hall. His mind buzzed, analyzing possible places she could be. It couldn't be their mansion that they shared in the reaper world, since they worked in Dispatch William suggested moving not so far from the corporation in the world of the reapers instead of going back and forth between realms. Gem was not happy about her children moving out of the house although both were of age, but with reassurance from her children, Grell and Ira.

Undertaker and Gem relinquished their children to Dispatch. The library or the records room maybe? Ryder shook his head knowing she only went there to socialize with her friend Amartz. He rubbed a hand under his chin, it was lunch and usually Gem went back to their parents' house. Without delay, he took his scythe. The cycler-saw that once belonged to his real father, with skill he waved it forming a portal.

Ryder jumped inside landing on the roof of his father's shop, he looked in the window seeing his parents weren't there for the house was dark." There is no way, Cindy is here. Unless she is in her favorite shop in town." He leapt toward a rooftop then another then another before finally finding his little sister onto of the bakery eating a bone-shaped cookie. Her red-yellow eyes trained on the large cowards of people moving about the town, her long silver waves flowed in the wind as she took a breath.

"So you found me." Cindy said not looking in her brother's direction. She expected Ryder to lecture her as William often did, but instead he sighed and sat next to her. Ryder kissed her head and took a bone-shaped cookie from her bag." Don't do that again." He muttered, she smiled." You know I will." Ryder rolled his eyes and munched on the treat looking at where her stare was in the coward. Then, he saw them their parents out shopping for supplies. Their mother Gem was giggling at Undertaker, whatever he had said made her playfully hit him as they placed their supplies into the wagon. The same wagon, that Cindy and Ryder had rode in so many times before.

It had only been five months since they moved out of the house and to be honest Ryder wouldn't admit it, but he missed the warm of his mother's smile and the laughter his father brought even with his job as a mortician. But more than that his father was a grim reaper in fact a legend how he desired to follow in his footsteps, Cindy could care less about being legend but Ryder on the other hand was the opposite and it made since he was a Sutcliff.

They worked harder and desired more than what was expected of them, Sutcliffs broke the rules and rewrote their own. For example, his uncle Grell married an angel/human and his real father was smitten by his human mother creating him. But Ryder didn't want to break the rules, he knew his family did so to protect him as a baby, but for once there had to be at least one obedient person in this abnormal family of theirs.

And that meant doing what Dispatch and William told him to do. He watched as his father lifted his mother into the wagon, then he put himself in the driver's seat. He signaled his donkey Crumbs to move and the animal galloped back to the shop." I miss them Ryder." Cindy said still staring at the moving wagon." We have a mission tonight, we can visit mother and father then." Ryder said as Cindy's eyes glowed with happiness, she chuckled uncontrollably before standing. Her sides giggled with laughter and she put her hands on top of her head." Then let us go dear brother, I believe lunch is over."

He nodded standing as well, Cindy pulled out her sword and made a new portal. She grabbed her brother's hand and threw him into the portal first before following into Dispatch. Cindy stepped out seeing Ryder squired on the ground, she chuckled lifting him up by his collar. Ryder dusted himself." That wasn't funny." He stated in a stern tone. Hmm, I thought it was." Cindy kissed Ryder's forehead before skipping down the hall to find her Uncle Grell.


End file.
